To Wish Upon a Star
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE. Eight year old Luke Skywalker has always wanted to have a father. And one night, he wishes upon a star to meet his father. Instead of getting his wish, Luke is thrown into the past... First Time Travel story, reviews welcomed.
1. A Single Wish

_**To Wish Upon a Star**_

**Summary:**_Eight-year-old Luke Skywalker has always wanted to have a father. And one night, he wishes upon a star to meet his father. Instead of getting his wish, Luke is thrown into the past..._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does so please don't sue me and I'm only saying this once**_

**A/n I know time travel stories have been done before but I decided to try it out. Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I'm deleting my other _Star Wars _story in favor of this one.**

**Part One: Backwards in Time**

**Chapter 1**

The light from the two suns began to sink in the night sky, stars began sparkling in the dark surface above him as Luke Skywalker walked into the open. He gazed up at the Tatooine sky with big blue eyes.

"Luke, come inside, it's getting late," Aunt Beru called.

"I'll be there in a minute," Luke called back. Luke was small for his age, he was slender and Beru always told him he took his slenderness from his mother. He had the facial features, eyes and hair color of his father however. And Uncle Owen pointed out that he was also like his father because he loved flying and fixing things.

Uncle Owen never approved of his flying, saying he was "too much like his father," but Luke didn't see that as a bad thing. He let out another sigh and even though he was only eight he still loved flying. He always went out with his friends, Biggs Darkligher and Wedge Antilles to Begger's Canyon, in spite of what his Uncle told him.

"Come on, Luke, I don't want you out there after dark," Beru called again.

"All right, auntie, I'm coming," Luke sighed before getting to his feet and walking toward the homestead before slipping inside.

Aunt Beru was currently cooking dinner while Uncle Owen flipped through the channels on the holovision. He grunted when he saw Luke before saying, "the boy's inside, Beru."

"Thank the stars, he's stubborn," Beru commented.

"Hey!" Luke protested. "I'm not stubborn."

"You kind of are, dear," Beru replied. "Now, come on and eat before you go to sleep. I'm going into Anchorhead tomorrow to get something and I want you to come with me."

"Really? Cool," Luke said, smiling.

"Yes," Beru replied.

Owen muttered something Luke couldn't hear before getting to his feet and walking out of the kitchen. "What's got him so mad?" the blue-eyed boy asked sounding hurt.

"It's nothing Luke, why don't you go to bed?" Beru suggested.

"Alright, auntie," Luke said before getting to his feet and walking toward his room. He slipped inside his room before walking to his bed and laying down. Almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell into a nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The air was alive with heat, the charred land that surrounded the area was blackened with soot. Lava lapped at the shores and a piece of metal floated by, a young man stood on it, glaring at the older man that stood on the charred ground._

_Luke remembered this nightmare, for almost all of his eight years of life, he kept having it, sometimes it only should brief flashes but other times he saw the entire scene. He could feel the fury and hatred that seemed to live in the hot air around him._

_"Don't try it, I have the high ground," the older man warned._

_The younger man, a man that Luke felt strangely protective of. A man that reminded him of himself when he looked at him. The young man was tall and formidable with wavy sandy blonde hair and cold blue eyes._

Don't do it, _Luke cried, he had done this before, he remembered yelling the same exact thing every time he had this nightmare. Unfortunately, however many times he tried, he could not wake up from it._

_And as usual, the younger man ignored him and leapt at the older man and quickly, the older man used a very bright blade and sliced through the younger man's legs and arm, causing him to go crashing to the ground. He rolled toward the edge of the lava pit, struggling to get up._

_"You were the chosen one," the older man screamed, tears in his eyes. "It was said you would save us from the Sith, not join them."_

_"I hate you," the younger man screeched in pain as the cape caught on fire and began burning throughout his body. The older man just stared at him with tears in his eyes before he reached down and picked up the blade the younger man had carried before walking away, without once glancing back._

No, father! _Luke cried._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Luke! Luke! Wake up," Luke gasped before struggling to blink open his eyes, his face was drenched with sweat and he hadn't realized he had screamed out loud. "Luke?" Beru's worried voice sounded and Luke looked at her, the fear in his eyes faded when he looked upon his Aunt's calm face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, gently brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"J-Just a nightmare," Luke stammered in reply.

"What was it about? It might help to get it off your chest," Beru pointed out. Luke hesitated, ever since he started having that same nightmare over and over again, he didn't tell anyone about it. "Come on, Luke, you can tell me," she said when the boy didn't answer her right away.

"O-Okay," he stammered and began explaining the dream. He didn't know how he knew the younger man was his father but he just knew. Beru's eyes shot wide with surprise as Luke described the man and described what had happened to him.

She sat down beside him, holding him close and gently soothing him as Luke trembled with fear. "It's all right, it was just a dream," she whispered.

Luke nodded though in his mind's eye, it didn't seem like a dream, it was far too vivid. He sighed before looking out, the twin suns had yet to rise and it was still dark outside.

Beru stood up. "If you're all right, I'll go back to bed now, don't worry about this dream, it'll go away, I'm sure of it," she said before nodding and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Luke sighed, he knew the nightmare wasn't going to go away, it has been haunting him for several years of his life. The boy got to his feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep that night. He walked toward the window before staring up at the star lit sky above, a bright star stood directly above him, glittering a silvery white against the black surface.

_I wish I could be with my father and know him, _Luke thought as he continued to gaze up at the sky. The star seemed to wink at him, glittering brighter than ever before but then it disappeared just as the red light of the Tatooine suns rose into the sky.

**A/n What do you think?**

**Blaze: Half way through the next chapter is when things start to get interesting**

**Darth: you're not going to tell us, are you?**

**Blaze: why would I do that?**

**Darth: um, I don't know**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) please review and the next chapter will come as soon as I can if it's not already posted**


	2. Thrown to the Past

**Blaze: woohoo, it's time for chapter 2**

**Darth: no duh**

**Blaze: ah shut up**

**Darth: make me**

**Blaze: never mind**

**Darth: thought so**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does and I'm only saying this twice _

_**To Wish Upon a Star**_

**Chapter 2**

The sun rose high into the sky as Luke and his Aunt Beru drove toward Anchorhead in their speeder. Beru smiled slightly at Luke and he smiled back before sighing, still thinking about his nightmare the night before.

Anchorhead came into view and Beru slowed the speeder, looking startled. "There are stormtroopers here, I wonder why," she murmured.

"Stormtroopers?" the eight-year-old boy echoed, sounding confused.

"Yes, they work for the Empire, I did not think they would come this far into the Outer Rim," Beru murmured. Luke followed her gaze and saw several men in white armor with white helmets milling around. Beru slowed the speeder before pulling it to a stop and getting out, Luke followed her before walking into the shop.

The shop consisted of several mechanical parts and a man stood behind the desk, he was old with sunken eyes and white hair. He kind of reminded Luke of Ben Kenobi, the old hermit who lived near here. The only thing that didn't remind him of Ben was the sunken dark eyes of the man.

"What can I get for ya?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for…" Beru began listing the mechanical parts while Luke browsed the store, running his fingers across the many parts. He could imagine himself using those parts to build himself a droid or something of the sort.

"Come along, Luke, we're done here," Beru called.

"All right, Auntie," Luke called back before hurrying over to join her. She walked quickly to the speeder before getting inside and Luke quickly followed her. "What's the matter, Auntie?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing, I just have a bad feeling," Beru said, sounding worried as she quickly drove away. It took them to nearly sunset to reach the Lars Homestead and Luke noticed Owen was standing outside the house. What surprised him the most was the fact that old Ben Kenobi was standing in front of him.

"This doesn't look good," Beru muttered as she shut down the speeder and climbed out with Luke behind him. He could never understand why his Aunt and Uncle didn't like Ben but he liked him a lot.

"Ben!" he cried joyfully, rushing forward.

The old hermit turned toward him and smiled. "Why hello Luke," he said, kneeling down to give Luke a hug. "Will you be a good boy and go to your room for a moment? I have to talk with your Aunt and Uncle."

"Alright Ben," Luke said smiling before turning around and walking quickly to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan Kenobi watched as Luke walked quickly away from them, closing the door gently behind him. _At least he listens, _he thought to himself, remembering all the times the little boy's father never listened to him. Just thinking about Luke's father brought back painful memories and he quickly pushed them to the back of his mind.

"I need to talk to you," Obi Wan said to Owen and Beru.

"What is it?" Owen demanded.

"Let's go inside," the old man suggested before leading Owen and Beru into the homestead. Once they were inside the house, Obi wan began to pace.

"What is the matter? I told you to stay away," Owen snapped.

"Things are different now," Obi Wan replied. "He's getting stronger, he is starting to use the Force without even knowing it."

"H-How?" Beru gasped though Obi Wan knew she didn't know much about the Force.

"Everything he's been doing mainly and last night, I heard him shout to his father through the Force. I fear that if I heard it then Vader might have as well," Obi Wan replied.

"There must be something we can do, I don't want Vader anywhere near my nephew," Beru said, sounding determined.

"I'm going to have to teach him how to block his thoughts and not reach out with the Force," Obi Wan replied.

"I don't want him to become a Jedi," Owen snapped angrily.

"Would you rather Vader found him?"

Owen fell silent.

"I thought so," Obi Wan replied but before he could say anything, he suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force. He swayed slightly and Beru instantly came to his side, helping him sit down. The sun was going down and the stars began to sparkle in the night sky. A peculiar bright star was the first one to appear in the night sky and it gleamed bright down as though it was as bright as the twin suns.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something strange was happening and Luke knew it. After he left Ben and his Aunt and Uncle, he went to his room. But a sudden white flash of light shone and Luke was momentarily blinded. He let out a small cry of fear and suddenly crash landed in a grass covered clearing.

He quickly looked around and suddenly saw a blue figure glow there. "Hello young Skywalker," the figure said.

"W-Who are you?" Luke stammered, his blue eyes going wide with surprise.

"That is of no moment now, I have come to grant you your wish," the figure replied.

"W-What wish?" Luke stammered.

"You wished to meet and get to know your father if I remember correctly," the figure replied. "And I am granting it for you."

Before Luke could say anything, he suddenly felt himself lifted into the air and thrust to the ground. The grass covered clearing vanished, as did the glowing blue figure and Luke, semi-conscious, was half-aware of a man kneeling down beside him.

"Are you all right?" the man said, sounding worried. "That was a hard fall you took."

Luke blinked open his eyes and suddenly found himself look at a bald, dark skinned man dressed in dark brown robes. The robes reminded him of the ones Ben wore al the time. "W-Where am I?" Luke stammered.

"The Jedi Temple, what are you doing here?" the man asked, curiously as he helped Luke to his feet.

"I-I don't know," Luke stammered. "T-The last thing I remembered was walking into my room." In truth, the last thing he remembered was meeting that glowing blue figure but he decided at the last minute not to say anything about it.

The man nodded before looking at him. "What is your name?" he asked.

"L-Luke," Luke stammered in reply.

The man nodded. "I am Mace Windu," he said. "You don't remember where you are from?" he asked.

"I remember, I'm from Tatooine," Luke replied.

Mace narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything, a new voice sounded. "Master Windu, what do you have here?" Luke glanced over his shoulder and was startled to find a strangely familiar figure. He looked so much like a younger version of Ben Kenobi.

"A boy, Master Kenobi," Mace replied. "I just found him now while I was on my way to meet with Chancellor Palpatine."

The man nodded before looking at the boy. Luke was startled to find a look of recognition in his eyes but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. "Would you like me to watch over him?" he asked.

Mace shook his head. "I must take him to Master Yoda, he's Force sensitive," he replied.

The one Mace called Master Kenobi nodded. "Very well, Master Windu, I have to find Anakin anyway," he replied.

"I last seen him talking with Padmé." Mace replied.

Master Kenobi's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "I don't think I'll be back in time for the council meeting three days from now," he said. "I'm going to Genosha to find General Grievous."

Mace nodded. "Be careful, Obi Wan," he said.

Luke stared at the man he now knew to be Obi Wan as he nodded and hurried off. He followed Mace as the dark skinned man led him down the hallway and toward another room.

Luke gazed around the Jedi Temple, his eyes wide as he studied the walls around him. He walked after Mace as the dark skinned man stopped outside a door. "Master Yoda?" he called inside.

"Yes?"

"I must talk with you, I have a Force sensitive and he says he is from Tatooine," Mace replied.

"Come in you will," the other voice replied.

Mace nodded before leading the way into the room, Luke followed him and saw a green creature sitting cross-legged on a small bed. He looked up with small eyes, his pointed ears flicked slightly.

"Master Windu," Yoda greeted him before looking curiously at Luke. "And this is?"

"His name is Luke," Mace replied.

"His last name what is?" Yoda asked curiously.

Mace narrowed his eyes slightly before looking at Luke. "What is your last name?" he asked.

"S-Skywalker," Luke replied, his voice shaking a bit. Both Yoda and Mace's eyes went wide with shock.

"Are you somehow related to Anakin?" the dark skinned man asked.

Luke didn't know who this Anakin was so he shook his head. "I don't even know an Anakin," he replied truthfully.

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Related to Anakin he is," he murmured.

"Who is this Anakin? And how can I be related to him? I don't even know where I am," Luke protested, his eyes wide with surprise.

"On Coruscant you are," Yoda replied. "From future you are from."

"F-Future?" Luke stammered. _What was this green creature talking about? Could this be what that blue figure was talking about? But why would he send me into the past? _He thought to himself.

"Yes," Yoda replied.

Mace was wide-eyed with shock, he literally seemed to sway. "I-Is that possible?" he asked.

"Through the Force, anything possible is," Yoda replied simply.

Mace sighed. "What happens in the future?" he asked Luke.

Luke opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, Yoda shook his small green head. "Tell him you cannot, sent here for reason you have," he said in reply.

"A-All right," Luke stammered.

"Watch him you will, Master Windu," Yoda ordered.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Mace replied with a slight dip of his head. He turned around before looking at Luke. "Come along, I'm sure you're tired and we should let you get some sleep."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: sorry for the shortness of these chapters but I like short chapters better**

**Darth: it wasn't that short**

**Blaze: I know**

**Darth: then why did you say it was?**

**Blaze: because others might think it's short, duh**

**Darth: (rolls eyes)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and the next chapter will come once I receive some more reviews**


	3. A Promise to Keep

**Blaze: yay, Chapter 3 and the confrontation**

**Darth: what are you talking about?**

**Blaze: (zips up lips) said too much, here's chapter 3 and when I said Obi-Wan went to Geonosis, I meant Utapau. Also, in chapter one, I put **_**Part One**_** on it, that is not right, it's only going to be a one part story but I'm too lazy to go and fix it so yeah.**

To Wish Upon a Star

**Chapter 3**

Anakin smiled slightly as he walked over to join his wife, Padmé, in her suite. The senator smiled as Anakin approached her, her hand resting on her swelling abdomen. "Hi Ani," she said, letting out a small laugh as Anakin scowled at the familiar nickname.

"Padmé, how are you?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I'm good, the baby is eight months old about now," Padmé replied, smiling gently down at her abdomen. Anakin walked over to her side before gently kissing her on the lips.

"I don't have long, I'm sure Obi Wan is looking for me," he said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You're such a worry wort, Anakin, I'm fine, really," Padmé replied. Anakin inwardly sighed, he knew his beloved wife was fine but he could not get his visions of her dying in childbirth out of his mind.

He just nodded before straightening when he sensed his master's presence. "I have to go now, just take care of yourself," he said before kissing Padmé on the forehead and walking out of the room.

A few meters away, he was joined by Obi Wan. "Hello Master," he greeted the man he had always considered to be his brother as well as his master.

"Anakin," Obi Wan replied. "I just wanted to see you before I leave."

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"To Utapau to confront Grievous," his master replied.

Anakin shuddered slightly. "Take care of yourself," he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his master out of this.

"I will, don't do anything stupid," Obi Wan replied before sighing. "Also, Master Windu came across a Force sensitive boy from Tatooine. I could tell he was Force sensitive but it was strange because he seemed confused."

Anakin nodded. "I think I'd like to see this boy," he said.

"He's with Mace."

"Very well, Master, good luck, I'm sure you're going to need it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke gazed around the cafeteria as he followed Mace toward an empty table and he took a seat. Mace followed suit before looking up at the droid. "What would you like to eat, little one?" he asked curiously.

"Um, I'm not really that hungry," Luke replied. "I'm just tired."

Mace nodded. "I'll take you to your quarters after I have something to eat, I'm famished," he replied.

Luke laughed before saying, "I'll take a Jawa Juice if that's fine."

Mace nodded before looking at the droid and placing his order. The droid beeped in reply before rolling away toward the kitchen. Luke looked at him. "Are you a Jedi Master?" he asked.

Mace smiled. "I'm not actually a Jedi Master, I'm the Grand Master Jedi," he replied simply.

Luke's eyes went wide with surprise at the thought of being around the Grand Master. "A-Am I going to learn about the Force?" he asked curiously and a bit uncertainly.

"Maybe, young one," Mace replied with a small smile. "Maybe."

Luke smiled in reply. "But it's strange that Yoda said I was from the future. At least that would explain why I don't recognize anything or anyone," he replied.

Mace sighed. "If you are from the future, I may not be able to train you," he pointed out. "I am sure you will have to go back sooner or later."

Luke sighed. "You're really nice," he commented.

"Thank you, as are you," Mace replied before looking up. "Looks like we're going to have company," he added.

Luke twisted his head around and saw a strangely familiar figure enter the cafeteria. He was tall with bright blue eyes and wavy sandy blonde hair, the same as the man in Luke's dream. The only difference was he was wearing a dark brown cloak and not a black one.

"Hello Master Windu," the man greeted him, walking toward them.

"Anakin," Mace replied. Luke was startled into silence, he knew the man he had seen in his dream had been his father and this man, Anakin, resembled him so strongly that Luke couldn't help but wonder, _is Anakin my father?_

"May I join you?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Mace invited him and the young man nodded before taking a seat and looking curiously at Luke.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Luke, he's Force sensitive but Master Yoda has as of yet to tell me who's going to mentor him," Mace replied.

Anakin nodded. "Hello, young Luke," he greeted the little boy. "How old are you?"

"Eight," Luke replied, looking at him. Anakin's eyes went wide with surprise but he blinked it away and Luke began to wonder if he had actually seen the surprised look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Three days later)

Anakin walked toward the Chancellor's office as he had requested a few hours earlier as the sun set. The tall glass windows at the other end of the office were facing the city of Coruscant. He slipped into the office and saw Palpatine stand up. "Hello Anakin," he greeted him.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin greeted him.

"I called you here for one purpose, with Obi Wan on Utapau, I need you to take his place on the council tonight," Palpatine ordered.

"But Master Windu and Master Yoda will not allow it," Anakin protested.

"I have already talked to them about that and they have agreed," Palpatine replied.

"Very well," Anakin nodded before turning around. "The council will be starting soon and I should get there."

"You are dismissed, young Anakin," Palpatine replied, gesturing for him to leave.

Anakin nodded before walking out of Chancellor's office and walking toward the council room. Everyone seemed to already be there and Anakin slipped inside before walking over to Obi Wan's seat.

Yoda, who sat beside Mace, looked at him gravelly. "Chancellor Palpatine to join us he ordered you," he said.

Anakin nodded. "He told me," he replied.

Yoda nodded before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Allowed on the council you are but master you will not be," he said simply.

Anakin felt anger course through his veins but he immediately pushed it down and nodded once. They began talking and he noticed the main subject on their mind was the sith lord. Ever since Count Dooku and Ventress were killed, they were beginning to wonder if he would be looking for a new apprentice.

"I wonder where this sith lord is," Jedi Master Plo Koon commented.

"Know yet we don't," Yoda replied.

"Yes, I know," Plo Koon said.

"And we need to be on our guard, we can only hope Master Kenobi will be able to defeat General Grievous and return to us," Mace added.

"Yes but I am sure he will return," Anakin said.

Mace nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone left the council room, Anakin being the last one to leave. When he exited the council room, he let his anger go free and punched a nearby wall. _Why can't I be a master?_ He thought.

He suddenly felt a presence and turned around to find the little boy, Luke, standing behind him. Luke looked at him quickly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

_Did he sense the anger in me?_ Anakin wondered. "Yes, little one," he replied.

Luke smiled. "Good," he said.

"Are you not suppose to be with Master Windu?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I know my way to my quarters," Luke replied with a shrug.

Anakin gazed at him, startled by how much the little boy reminded him of someone. _In a way, he reminds me of me,_ he thought silently. But that thought was stupid and Anakin quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Have you begun your training yet?" Anakin asked curiously.

"No, I don't think I'm going to train," Luke replied, sounding sad.

"And why not?"

"I-It's hard to explain," the little boy replied with a small sigh.

Anakin sighed. "Do you want to come with me to the training area?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should go there," Luke admitted.

"It won't do you any harm," Anakin replied with a shrug. "You aren't going to get into any trouble and I want to see how the younglings are doing."

"I-I kind of heard what the council said to you," Luke said not replying to his suggestion, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh? What did you hear?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"T-That you wouldn't be a master even though you're on the council," Luke replied.

Anakin narrowed his eyes but quickly pushed the anger aside. Luke was just curious and Anakin shouldn't take his anger out on him. _I shouldn't even be feeling this kind of anger,_ he thought to himself.

"W-Why would they do that?" the little boy asked.

"I don't know but Yoda and Mace are the leaders of the Jedi Order so I have to do what they say," Anakin replied. "Now come, let's go watch those younglings."

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the area where the masters were training their padawans. Luke followed him, staring wide-eyed at the padawans training with lightsabers.

"What are those?" Luke asked, looking at the lightsabers.

"Those are lightsabers, young one," Anakin replied before igniting his own with the traditional snap-hiss. Luke stared wide-eyed with wonder at the blue blade.

"Is that yours?" he asked.

"Yes, would you like to hold it?" Anakin asked, feeling a bit confused that the young Force sensitive boy could not train.

"S-Sure," Luke stammered and Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before handing it to Luke whom instantly ignited it and stared at it in wonder. "This is cool," he said quietly, swinging it back and forth and causing Anakin to jump back, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Be careful with that, young one," he warned the little boy.

Luke nodded before slowing his movements and looking up as two people walked toward them. Anakin nodded in greeting to them and the younger of the two walked toward Luke. "Are you Skywalker's Padawan?" he asked curiously.

"Um, no, not really," Luke stammered in reply, deactivating the lightsaber before handing it back to Anakin.

"Who is this?" the older of the two asked curiously.

"He's name is Luke, he just came here, I hear he's from Tatooine," Anakin replied, grimacing at the mention of his homeworld.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"I wish I could train," Luke muttered, thinking about how cool those lightsaber's were but he knew he couldn't train, that blue figure had sent him back in time to find and get to know his father. He didn't send him back to goof off.

_But I don't even know who my father is,_ Luke thought. _It seems likely it's Anakin mainly because he looks so much like the man from my dreams._

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine," Luke replied, stammering a bit.

"Are you sure? I can sense you're keeping something," the older man pointed out.

Luke grimaced, Yoda had told him that he was related to Anakin and that he was from the future. And that blue figure told him he was granting him his wish of getting to know his father. _Anakin must be my father_, he thought to himself. He smiled to himself slightly_, and Yoda didn't exactly forbid me from saying anything. But how can I be sure he's my father? It seems likely since I'm related to him._

"I can sense something you are keeping from me," Anakin pointed out. "You can trust me," he added almost hesitantly.

Luke sighed. _For some reason, I feel as though it is the truth, Anakin is my father,_ he thought silently.

"A-All right, I-I'll tell you b-but I don't t-think y-you'll believe me," he replied, his voice shaking a bit.

Anakin nodded. "We'll go to my quarters so we won't be interrupted," he suggested.

"You've got your own place here?"

"Of course, well, I actually share it with Obi Wan but since he's on Utapau, I get it all to myself," Anakin replied before turning around and walking out of the training room. Luke followed him as he thought about why he was sent here. He knew that blue figure had not sent him here just to get to know his father. _There must be another reason but what?_ He thought.

It took them a few minutes to reach Anakin's room and Luke followed the older man into the room. Anakin sat down on his bed and gestured for Luke to join him. "Now," he said. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"W-Well, as I said, I-I don't know if you'll believe me," Luke began. "Y-You see, I-I'm actually from the future." He gazed up at Anakin and saw a surprised look in his eyes but he just nodded for him to go on. "Anyway, while in my own time, I had made a wish to meet my father and get to know him since I never knew him. He had died before I was born."

Anakin nodded. Luke paused for a moment before going on. "T-Then a man I know as Ben Kenobi came into the house and told me to leave. I-I didn't know what happened next and suddenly, I found myself standing in front of a blue figure," he said.

"Blue figure?" Anakin echoed, shock crossing his features.

"Yes, I couldn't make out his face but he had the figure of a man and he was shimmering in blue light," Luke explained.

"That's impossible," Anakin whispered under his breath.

"What is?"

"I'll tell you later, go on."

Luke gazed at him for a moment longer before nodding. "And then I found myself waking up here with Mace standing over me," he replied.

"Did the blue figure say anything?" Anakin asked.

"H-He just told me he was going to grant my wish," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded. "And did he?" he asked.

Luke hesitated. "T-This is the part you're not going to believe," he said.

"Just say it and I'll let you know if I believe you or not afterwards," he replied.

"O-Okay, it's just," Luke sighed slightly. "I was suppose to find my father a-and I think I found him."

"Oh? Are you so sure about that?" Anakin asked curiously. "Who do you think your father is?"

Luke smiled slightly. "You," he replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anakin's eyes went wide with shock. "A-Are you sure?" he asked, his voice was shaking with shock. _I have a son?_ He thought before correcting himself, _I have a son in the future?_

"W-Well, we have the same last name," Luke pointed out. "A-And we look alike..." he broke off and a sudden fearful look came to his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, noticing the fear in his eyes. "What is the matter?"

"It's nothing, it's just, I-I keep having this same dream, ever since I was very young, about two I'd say," Luke replied.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And you think this is more proof that I'm your father?" he asked.

"W-Well, it's just a feeling I have, it is as if something is telling me this is the truth, the vision showed me you. You look exactly like the man in my dream," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded his eyes wide with shock but he could sense the truth in Luke's words. Everything Luke told him, about his trip back from the future, about him being Luke's father, he felt as though it was true. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the little boy he now knew was his son.

"S-So you believe me?" Luke asked, looking up at him and noticing the smile on his face.

"I can sense the truth in your words, young Luke," Anakin replied, smiling before sighing. _So this is what Padmé and I brought into the world_, he thought to himself. "It's hard to believe," he added, admittedly. "But it is as if the Force is telling me to believe your words."

Luke smiled. "So this is what my father looked like before he was killed," he murmured, unfortunately loud enough for Anakin to hear. He could also hear the grief in the little boy's voice and he got up before walking over to sit beside Luke. He put an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Luke," he said. "Whatever happens in the future, I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Luke smiled but Anakin could see he didn't believe his words_. How bad is the future?_ He thought to himself. _And is there anyway I can change it so that I can be with my son?_

**A/n what do you think?**

Blaze: awww, Anakin knows

**Darth: isn't this a little quick?**

**Blaze: if it is, sorry but this is going to be a short story**

**Darth: it is?**

**Blaze: probably only five chapters but I'm not sure yet**

**Darth: ah**

**Blaze: please review and the next chapter will come out sooner, the next chapter takes place a few days later, the day Obi Wan returns from Utapau. Also sorry for making Luke not sound like an eight-year-old, if anyone has any advice on that, just let me know in a review/**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: and I'm changing a few things, I haven't seen Revenge of the Sith in a long time so I'm going to improvise, please review and sorry for repeating myself**


	4. The Curse of Nightmares

**Blaze: finally I got around to typing chapter 4**

**Tigerstar: it's about time**

**Darth: yeah, it is**

**Blaze: what are you doing here?**

**Darth: I thought I was your co-author**

**Blaze: not you, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: what? I wanted to come**

**Blaze: (sighs) fine, here's chapter 4, oh and when I brought Obi-Wan into the picture in chapter 1, yeah, that has nothing to do with the story, though it might have something to do with the sequel. I haven't decided if I'm going to do a sequel but ah well, I can decide that later. **

**Tigerstar: and?**

**Blaze: and what?**

**Darth: hello, the mistake you made in chapter 3**

**Blaze: oh right, when I mentioned Obi-Wan and Anakin shared an apartment, yeah, that was a mistake, they don't and I'm too lazy to fix it so it will be fixed in this chapter.**

**To Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 4**

Luke Skywalker gazed out of the window of the room he was staying in before letting out a long sigh as the Coruscanti sun began to sink into the sky. Now that he knew his father was here, he wanted do anything he can think of to prevent his father's death. From what his dreams have showed him, he had to prevent his father from going to that volcanic planet.

_But how?_ He thought inwardly. He didn't even know what he was doing here, he was only eight-years-old, all he wanted was to get to know his father, he didn't expect he would get thrown back in time and yet, here he was.

A knock sounded at the door and Luke got to his feet before walking over to the door. He opened it up and spotted Anakin standing in the doorway. His father was wearing a dark brown almost black cloak and he smiled in greeting to him.

"Hello Luke," he greeted him.

"Fa…Anakin," Luke corrected himself immediately as a Jedi Master walked by.

"Do you want to come with me to the landing bay? Obi-Wan is due back anytime now," Anakin suggested.

"Sure," Luke replied with a small smile before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He followed his father as Anakin led the way down the dark lit hallway toward the landing bay. In his mind, he was still struggling to try and find a way to prevent his father's death. _But what can I do? I'm only a little kid,_ he thought silently as they neared the hangar.

Anakin stepped out into the hangar and Luke followed him just in time to find a B wing ship fly to the ground. The ship landed and the canopy opened to reveal the same reddish brown haired man Luke had seen when he first arrived at the Jedi Temple.

"Anakin," the man greeted him as he walked over to join them with an Artoo unit rolling after him.

"Master," Anakin replied with a slight dip of his head.

"I see you've met up with the Force sensitive Master Windu found," the man commented.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, we get along great," Anakin replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan nodded before looking at Luke. "Hello," he said.

Luke gazed at the man, the man looked about eight years younger than he did in the future when he was known as the old wizard hermit who lived near the Dune Sea on the Jundland Wastes. "Hi, I'm Luke," he said.

"Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan replied, shaking Luke's hand before looking back at Anakin. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time?" he asked.

"Trouble? Me?" Anakin said innocently though Luke noticed a faint mischievous gleam in his father's electric blue gaze.

"I know you too well, Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I assure you, master, I haven't gotten into any trouble," Luke's father replied.

"Good," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to report to Master Windu and the others about General Grievous."

"I take it you found him in good health," Anakin said.

"Yes, but I corrected that," replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin laughed before falling into step beside Obi-Wan as they walked out of the room, Luke followed them as they neared the Jedi council room. Obi-Wan nodded a goodbye to Anakin before stepping into the room.

"Are you and Obi-Wan close?" Luke asked as Anakin moved away from the door to the Jedi council.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Yes," he replied. "Obi-Wan was my master and we became like brothers to each other, I looked up to him like the father I never had."

"What about your real father?" asked Luke curiously.

Anakin sighed. "I never had a real father, its' awfully complicated to explain," he said.

"Oh," Luke frowned slightly before sighing.

"Why so great a sigh young one?" asked Anakin, gazing at him for a long moment.

"No reason," Luke replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Fa…Anakin," Luke instantly corrected himself as Mace walked past them out of the Jedi council room. The dark skinned Jedi nodded in greeting to them before walking onward. Obi-Wan followed him before stopping beside Anakin.

"Mace is going to tell the other Masters about General Grievious's death," he reported.

"At least we are getting that much closer to ending the war," Anakin commented.

"We still have several Separtists to deal with however," he pointed out.

"I know, Master," replied Anakin with a small smile.

"It's getting late, you should take young Luke here back to his room," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin frowned slightly. "I think I'll take him back to my apartment," he said.

"Why?"

Anakin hesitated before glancing at Luke. "I'll tell you but let's go someplace where we will not be overheard by anyone," he said.

"Let's go to your apartment then," Obi-Wan suggested though Luke noticed he sounded a bit confused. The young boy followed Anakin and Obi-Wan toward Anakin's apartment. When they reached it, Luke's steps were weary and he was starting to get sleepy.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Luke? I can tell Obi-Wan what he needs to know," Anakin said.

Luke yawned. "Okay," he said before lying down onto the second bed in the room. He closed his eyes before falling into a deep sleep, aware that his father was in the same room with him.

\----/

"So what is this all about?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin Skywalker sat down on his bed. The Jedi Master sat down in a chair near the bed before looking at him. Anakin sighed before looking at the sleeping form of his son from the future.

"I know you won't believe this," he said. "But Luke is my son."

Obi-Wan's eyes shot wide with shock. "But he looks only eight," he protested.

"That is true," Anakin replied. "He is my son from the future, for some reason, the Force itself sent him back here as if to try and change whatever the future turned out to be like."

"How can you be sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just look at the two of us, there is a certain resemblance," Anakin pointed out before hesitating and adding, "and Padmé is pregnant at this moment."

The Jedi Master looked more shocked than before. "I knew you were married to Padmé but I did not think it had gone that far," he gasped.

"I know, Palpatine is the only other person who knows about Padmé's pregnancy but since you were my master, I figured I can trust you with this news," Anakin replied.

"You can trust me, Anakin, we are brothers after all," Obi-Wan replied though Anakin could still see the shock in his gray blue eyes.

He smiled slightly before looking over at the sleeping form of Luke. "Luke says that in the future, I'm dead, I don't know how it happened but all I know is that you are still alive by then," he murmured.

"Maybe that is why the Force sent Luke back," suggested Obi-Wan. "Maybe Luke is suppose to somehow prevent you from dying."

"Maybe," he replied before sighing and turning his gaze to the ceiling above his head. "I just wished I knew when this would happen so that I could prevent it," he murmured.

"I know, Anakin, but I'm sure everything will be all right," Obi-Wan replied with a small smile.

"I hope so," Anakin replied.

~*~

The air was alive with heat when Luke woke up and he suddenly found himself in the darkness of the dream that has been coursing his mind for six years and maybe even more than that. Shadows crawled across the charred surface as two man entered the picture, just as they had when he first dreamed this.

"You've-You've become the very thing you swore to destroy," the man Luke now recognized as Obi-Wan shouted.

The other man, whom he recognized as his father, didn't answer as they continued to fight. Luke realized he could hear more of what they were saying and not pieces of the conversation as he did the last time he dreamt this dream.

The heat increased as the two man continue to battle, their blades that Luke now knew were lightsaber flashed in the dim lit coming off of the lava. Obi-Wan suddenly jumped into a platform floating on the river of lava and Anakin leapt to join him, their lightsabers flashed again.

They neared the charred hill that Luke had seen in his first dream and Obi-Wan jumped off of the platform before flipping to land on the charred and blackened hill. "Don't try it, Anakin, I have the high ground," Obi-Wan called as Anakin gathered himself to jump.

_Don't do it,_ Luke cried out as he usually did when he saw this part of the dream. But just like the other times, Anakin ignored him and leapt, flipping over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed, slicing through Anakin's legs and arm and he went rolling to the ground, ending precariously close to the edge of the lapping lava.

"You were the chosen one, it was said you destroy the sith not join them, bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness," Obi-Wan shouted tears coming to his eyes as they did during the other dreams.

"I hate you!" Luke heard his father shriek and he couldn't help but wonder why his father would say such a thing to the man he considered being the father he never had.

"You were my brother, I loved you," Obi-Wan cried, tears streaming down his face as he reached down before picking up Anakin's lightsaber and walking away just as Anakin began to burn.

_Father!_ Luke cried, struggling to wake up from the nightmare that was occurring before him. He could not wake up and he found himself forced to watch as the lava burned his father to a crisp. _Father!_ he cried out silently once again.

~*~

"Luke! Luke, wake up!" a voice sounded, penetrating through the dream and causing it to shatter like glass. Luke gasped before blinking open his eyes, relieved slightly to find his father's face inches from his own. There was worry in Anakin's blue eyes as he watched his son sit up.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, the worry was as clear in his voice as it was in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Luke stammered out though the horror of his dream was still fresh in his mind and he found tears suddenly coming to his eyes. Anakin sat down beside him before putting an arm around his shoulders as Luke struggled to keep himself from crying.

"Shh, it's okay, Luke, it was only a dream," Anakin whispered.

Luke nodded but the horror of the dream was still in his mind and he could not get it out of his mind. Anakin tightened his grip slightly before looking up at Obi-Wan who was watching them almost curiously.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, turning his gaze back to Luke.

Luke shook his head numbly as a single tear cascaded down his face. Anakin wiped it away almost self-consciously before gazing at Luke.

"You know you can talk to me, you trusted me enough to tell me you were from the future and that I was your father, you can trust me enough now to tell me of this dream you had," he pointed out. "I am your father after all."

Luke swallowed but nodded. "I-It's just horrible," he whispered. "I-I don't know why I keep having these dreams but it's as if each time I have them, they get worse."

Anakin nodded and Luke glanced up before asking, "in my dream, Obi-Wan called you 'the Chosen One', what did that mean?"

Anakin hesitated before glancing at Obi-Wan who nodded in reply. "Well," Anakin said. "I'm the chosen one of an ancient prophecy, that can probably explain why I never had a father. It said that I would be the one to bring balance to the Force and destroy the sith."

Luke nodded before shuddering at the memory of his dream. _So that was why Obi-Wan called him the chosen one in my dream but why would he leave the man he considered to be his brother?_ He thought. _And how am I going to prevent this dream and the future where I'm from, from coming true?_

A/n what do you think?

**Blaze: yeah, I know the ending wasn't that great but I liked it**

**Darth: I liked it too**

**Tigerstar: this is going to be a short story, isn't it?**

**Blaze: most of my Star Wars stories have been short but maybe the sequel, if I do a sequel, will be longer**

**Darth: yeah**

**Tigerstar: so how many more chapters**

**Blaze: (thinks about it) I'd say about two but I'm not sure, it could be more**

**Tigerstar: oh okay**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and once again, there is only one part in this story but I'm too lazy to change that in chapter 1**


	5. The Meeting

**Blaze: here is the next chapter**

**Darth: well, it's about time**

**Tigerstar: what is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Blaze: another confrontation**

**Darth: between whom?**

**Blaze: it says in the title**

**Tigerstar: it does?**

**Blaze: no, now that I think of it, it doesn't, here's chapter 5 and this story is very AU because most of what I put did not happen in 'Revenge of the Sith'.**

**To Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 5**

Anakin Skywalker was silent for a long moment as he gazed at Luke who was still struggling to keep his tears from falling down his face. He tightened his grip slightly and Luke looked up at him with sadness and fear in his eyes. Anakin smiled slightly before sighing. "I think you should try and get some sleep," he said.

Luke gazed up at him. "Will you be here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be here," Anakin replied with a small smile. Obi-Wan got to his feet at that before glancing at him.

"I'd better get going," he said.

Anakin glanced up at his former master. " All right, Master," he said and Obi-Wan nodded before making his way out of the apartment. The door slid shut and Anakin looked back at Luke who rested his head on the pillow of his bed. He closed his eyes and his steady breathing told Anakin that he was asleep.

Sighing, Anakin got to his feet before walking over to his bed, keeping an eye on Luke as he lied down and rested his head on his pillow. But sleep did not come right away and his mind was suddenly filled with the cries of pain coming from Padmé.

_"Anakin, help me!" _Padmé cried out as she struggled to push the child out. Anakin felt her pain even as she grew weaker than ever and Anakin woke up gasping from the dream,, trying to push the dream to the back of his mind. He sat up before resting his head on his mechanical hand and his real hand.

He glanced over at Luke who was still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the dreams that haunted him earlier. He closed his eyes briefly before getting to his feet and walking over to Luke bed before kneeling down beside him, drawing the black cloak around him.

He gazed at him for a long moment before almost self-consciously stretching out his real hand and brushing the strands of hair out of Luke's face. Luke stirred slightly before shifting in his sleep but did not wake up and Anakin sighed. _How am I suppose to stop myself from dying and prevent my wife from dying as well?_ He thought, he knew if he made one wrong move, he could end of killing his son and he could not bear that, not after he got to know his son.

Luke turned in his sleep and his sandy blonde hair fell into his face once again and Anakin brushed it away. Just being here with his son drove the memory of his vision to the back of his mind. If Luke was alive in the future then that must mean Padmé must have survived long enough to name him. Anakin closed his eyes slightly before getting to his feet and walking back to his bed. He lied down before closing his eyes and struggling to fall back asleep.

~*~

Luke Skywalker blinked open his eyes as sunlight streamed through the windows of the apartment in the Jedi Temple. He gazed around and noticed his father was standing in the center of the living room, gazing out of the window. Luke got to his feet before walking over to join Anakin, his father glanced at him before nodding in greeting and turning his gaze back to the Coruscanti sky.

"Your mother, Padmé, was talking about how she wanted to have you back on her home planet of Naboo," whispered Anakin as he continued to gaze at his sky. "I don't know what happens in the future to cause you to be raised on Tatooine but I will do anything I can to prevent it."

Luke nodded slightly as he followed his father's gaze. "What's Naboo like?" he asked curiously.

Anakin smiled slightly. "It's very beautiful," he said. "Padmé has already been planning on where she was going to have your room, right next to the gardens at her house." He let out a long sigh and Luke was startled to find grief and fear in his eyes as he gazed at his father.

"What's the matter, father?" he asked, referring to the grief and fear in Anakin's eyes.

Anakin blinked them before looking at his son who only reached up to his waist. He put an arm around Luke's small shoulders before leading him toward a couch and sitting down with Luke beside him. "I've been having these dreams," he murmured. "Force-induced visions that keep showing me Padmé was going to die in childbirth. I know now that you must have survived or else you would not be here but I don't know what I can do to stop it from happening."

Luke gazed at him. "Was it very vivid as if you could reach out and touch her?" he asked.

Anakin glanced at him in surprise. "Yes, it was," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my dream showing me you dying on that volcanic planet was also very vivid. I felt as if I could reach out and touch you," Luke whispered.

"What was your dream about, Luke? You know you can talk to me," Anakin pointed out.

Luke sighed. "All right," he murmured. "Well, I saw you on this volcanic planet. You were fighting with Obi-Wan with those…lightsabers I think they were. Obi-Wan told you not to jump when he was standing on a charred hill but you ignored him and leapt anyway. He then sliced your legs and arm off and you ended up landing very close to the lapping lava waves."

Luke broke off, tears coming to his eyes and he started to tremble as the memory of the dream came back into his mind. Anakin tightened his grip on Luke's shoulders before gazing at him. "Go on," he said.

Luke swallowed before nodding. "Y-You were in pain and you couldn't get away from the lava. Obi-Wan then shouted at you, saying 'you were the Chosen One. It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness," he whispered.

Anakin stiffened at his side before nodding at Luke to go on. The little boy struggled to push aside the fear that was growing in him but tears still cascaded down his face. "Y-You started to burn and you screamed 'I hate you' at Obi-Wan who was crying as he told you that you two were like brothers and that he loved you. A-And then he picked up your lightsaber and left you to burn." The tears that cascaded down his face came down as rapidly as water coming down from a waterfall. Anakin gazed at him for a long moment before holding his son close as Luke continued to cry.

It was several more moments before Luke finally grew calm enough to glance at his father, he was startled to find surprise in Anakin's eyes. "Did you say Obi-Wan said I was to destroy the _Sith _and not join them?" he asked.

"Yes, those were the exact words I heard," replied Luke.

"But how can that be? I would never join the Sith, I'm a Jedi after all," Anakin murmured.

"I don't know, father, that was all the dream told me," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded though surprise still glittered in his electric blue gaze. He got to his feet before helping Luke up. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked curiously.

"Where?" asked Luke.

Anakin smiled slightly. "I think it's time you met someone," he replied.

~*~

Padmé Amidala Skywalker sat in her apartment, gazing out of the window as the sun began to rise higher into the morning sky. Her hand rested on her round belly and she smiled slightly when she felt the baby kick. She returned her gaze to the sunlit sky above her head before glancing at the door as it slid open and Anakin walked into the room. Padmé was slightly surprised when a little boy that looked nearly identical to Anakin followed him.

"Ani," Padmé greeted him, getting to her feet before walking to join Anakin. Anakin smiled gently at her before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. The little boy watched them for a long moment before Anakin stepped back.

"Who is this?" asked Padmé.

Anakin sighed slightly. "You're not going to believe me," he said before gesturing to Luke. "But this is Luke, our future son."

Padmé eyes shot wide with shock. "But how is that possible?" she gasped, turning her gaze to Luke. She now knew why the little boy looked exactly like Anakin except for the fact that he was shorter and slender.

"Through the Force, anything is possible," replied Anakin before looking at Luke. "Luke, this is Padmé, she's your mother."

Luke gazed at Padmé with surprise in her eyes before walking to stand in front of her. "Mother?" he gasped as he continued to gaze at her.

Padmé smiled at him before putting her arms around him and looking up at Anakin who was smiling. "I told you it was going to be a boy," she said but Anakin just smiled before wrapping his arms around her and holding her and Luke close to him.

"I'll find a way to make sure the future you live in doesn't come true," he whispered to Luke and Padmé glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"In the future you and I aren't alive," explained Anakin sadly.

"But what happens to cause that?" asked Padmé.

"I don't know," Anakin replied sadly before tightening his grip on Padmé and Luke just as a knock came at the door. Anakin started before glancing over his shoulder as the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped into the open.

"Chancellor Palpatine wishes to speak with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he made his way over to join them.

Luke stiffened and Padmé glanced at him. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

Luke glanced at Anakin. "Be careful," he said sadly. "I have a feeling this is something I am suppose to stop from happening. I'm coming with you."

"I don't think Palpatine will accept that," replied Anakin.

"I'm coming with you," Luke retorted stubbornly.

Padmé laughed. "He's just as stubborn as you," she said and Anakin scowled slightly before sighing.

"Fine," he muttered. "You can come."

Luke nodded and Padmé began to wonder if her future son knew more than he was letting on.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, only three more chapters left**

**Darth: only that much?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Tigerstar: that's cool**

**Blaze: what are you doing here?**

**Darth: yeah, what are you doing here?**

**Tigerstar: I thought I was your co-author**

**Blaze: who said that?**

**Tigerstar: you did**

**Blaze: I did? When?**

**Darth: yeah when**

**Tigerstar: I don't know**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but not until I get at least forty-five reviews but I'll gladly accept more.**


	6. A Sith Revealed

Blaze: yay, after this, only two more chapters left

**Darth: what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Blaze: you'll see, it's going to be shorter than the others are**

**Darth: how so?**

**Blaze: I'm not telling ya**

**Darth: you sound like Han**

**Blaze: (laughs) oh and this chapter is going to bit a bit different as with Luke there, nearly everything in my story is different from the actual movie so yeah, here's chapter 6. Yes, Lord Fury is the same OC in my 'Final Hope' story, they are not the same person but I decided to keep the same name.**

To Wish Upon a Star

**Chapter 6**

Luke Skywalker followed his father as Anakin led the way out of the Jedi Temple and toward the Chancellor's office. He frowned slightly, wondering why he had this feeling this was something he was suppose to prevent from happening. But he didn't even know what was going to happen when Anakin talked with Palpatine. _What could it be? Could it have something to do with my vision? _he thought as they entered the Senate building before taking the turbolift to the top floor.

Anakin gazed at him for a long moment. "I don't know why Palpatine wants to talk with me but I suggest you stay quiet," he said.

Luke sighed. "All right, father," he murmured before narrowing his eyes slightly as they walked onward toward the Chancellor's office. Luke grew more nervous as they neared the office, he didn't know what he was suppose to do but he had a feeling it had something to do with this meeting between Anakin and Palpatine. _But what am I supposed to do?_ He thought as he walked silently at Anakin's side.

They neared the office and Luke grew more worried and nervous than ever before. Anakin stopped in front of the door before announcing his arrival inside. "Come," an old voice sounded inside and the door slid open. Anakin walked into the office and Luke hesitantly followed him, narrowing his eyes slightly and a nervous feeling coursed through his veins once again. He closed his eyes briefly before blinking them open as he followed Anakin deeper into the office.

An old man with white hair stood up and walked toward him, he was dressed in robes of black and blue and his eyes were narrowed slightly. "Hello young Anakin," the man greeted him before gazing at Luke curiously. "I did not say you could bring someone with you, young one."

"I know, your Excellency but he insisted on coming with me," Anakin replied and Luke realized this must be the Chancellor Palpatine Obi-Wan was talking about. He gazed curiously at the Chancellor that had somehow caused the death of his father. _But what could have caused it and why do I have this feeling it is Palpatine's fault?_ Luke thought silently as he continued to watch the Chancellor.

"And who is he?" Palpatine asked, narrowing his eyes as he walked closer to them and studied the little boy.

"His name's Luke," Anakin replied simply but did not elaborate.

"Where does he come from?"

"Tatooine."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "I see," he said before walking deeper into the office. Anakin followed him with Luke just behind him, the little boy was growing more worried than ever before. He still had no idea why he was sent back, he only knew it was to get to know his father and somehow change the past but that blue figure did not tell him what he must do to prevent his father's death. _What am I supposed to do?_ He thought desperately but nothing answered his silent pleas. He bit back a long sigh before following Anakin and Palpatine as the Chancellor began to speak again.

"I sense something is bothering you, young Anakin," Palpatine was saying when Luke turned back into the conversation.

"It's nothing, your Excellency," Anakin replied simply.

Palpatine fell silent as they walked onward, heading into a waiting room of some sort that stood to the right of the office. Luke wondered why this office was so big but he figured it was because Palpatine was a Chancellor. "You remember the vision you told me about your mother and you know there might be only one way to save your wife," he said quietly.

"What did you say?" Anakin demanded, narrowing his eyes slightly and Luke felt another feeling go through him. He knew something was coming but he didn't know what it was. He knew he had to prevent something from coming but he couldn't be sure as to what led up to the disastrous meeting on that volcanic planet. He suddenly remembered Obi-Wan's words, _you were the Chosen One, it was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness._ And it suddenly hit him, this was what he was suppose to do in order to prevent his father from dying, he had to prevent his father from joining the Sith. _But how?_ He thought silently.

"You can prevent your precious wife from dying but the only way to do so is to learn more on the powers of the Force," Palpatine said.

"How do you know about the Force?" Anakin demanded and Luke glanced up at him before looking at the Chancellor that turned around to face him slightly.

"My master taught me the way of the Force," Palpatine replied simply.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and Luke was slightly surprised when realization hit him and he ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Palpatine who had turned away from him. "You're the Sith lord, the one we've all been looking for," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Palpatine glanced at him. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"I really want to do so," replied Anakin narrowing his eyes but his lightsaber wavered slightly and he didn't say anything else.

Palpatine gazed at him again. "The only way to stop your vision from coming true is to learn the arts of the dark side of the Force," he said. "That is the only way to save Padmé."

Luke suddenly realized it was getting close to the time when his father's fate will be irreversible. He had to do something and he had to do it now before it's too late. But before he could say anything, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it back to his belt.

"No, I'm turning you over to the Jedi Council," he said before turning around and glanced at Luke. "Come on, Luke."

Luke hesitated before following Anakin as he led the way out of the Chancellor's office. He glanced back once at Palpatine and winced when he saw a slight gleam of triumph in the Chancellor's eyes.

It took them only about twenty minutes to reach the Jedi Council room, Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as he entered the room just behind The little boy had insisted on staying with him even when Anakin told him to go back to their apartment. Anakin had pointed out to Luke that he was just as stubborn as himself when he was Luke's age.

Mace Windu glanced up as Anakin entered the room before narrowing his dark eyes slightly. "Master Windu, I need to talk with you," Anakin said swiftly and Luke glanced at him.

"What is it, Anakin?" Mace asked, narrowing his eyes slightly before looking at Luke who stood beside him. "Hello young Luke."

"Mace," Luke replied simply.

Mace nodded before turning his gaze to Anakin. "So what is it?" he asked curiously.

"I've just found some terrible news," Anakin replied simply, drawing the black cloak around him before gazing up at the Grand Master. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith lord we've all been looking for."

"Palpatine? Are you sure?" Mace demanded narrowing his eyes.

"He knows the ways of the Force, Master Windu, his master trained him in the dark side of the Force," Anakin replied.

Mace nodded. "We'd better go and confront him," he said before narrowing his eyes as he walked out of the council room with Anakin and Luke just behind him. "For your own good, you'd better stay out of this."

"But he's a Sith lord, you are going to need my help in order to defeat him," Anakin protested but Luke could sense something beyond what he was actually saying. _Oh please don't tell me he's thinking of joining Palpatine,_ Luke thought silently.

"Your thoughts aren't clear, young Skywalker, you are confused," Mace replied, looking at Anakin with narrowed eyes as they entered the hangar of the Jedi Temple. "Because you have told me this, you have earned my trust but you must stay here. Wait in the Jedi Council Room until our return."

"Very well, Master Windu," Anakin said before stepping back as Mace climbed into the ship before the ship rose into the air and flew toward the Senate building. Anakin gazed around before walking into the Jedi Council room and sat down on a chair, Luke sat down beside him before putting an arm around his 'massive' shoulders.

~*~

Darth Sidious knew something was wrong, he could sense it from the moment Anakin left the office with the little boy known as Luke behind him. He closed his eyes briefly before walking to his desk and turning on a comlink and the holographic image of a dark haired man with green eyes. "Lord Fury, it is time," he said to the dark haired man.

"Very well, my master," Fury replied before kneeling and disconnecting the transmission. Sidious smiled to himself before drawing the hood of his cloak over his face and turned on the comlink that was connected to all the Clone troopers.

"Attention, Order 66 is to be executed immediately," Sidious ordered.

"It will be done, sir," the Clone troopers replied before disconnecting the transmission. Sidious smiled before sitting down in his seat. _Things may have changed but the Jedi will not survive for much longer,_ he thought as he waited for the Jedi to come.

~*~

Ahsoka Tano narrowed her eyes slightly as she flew toward the Jedi Temple, she was still confused by what Captain Rex had told her to do. He had told her to leave the mission and put him in charge of it. _But why would he do that?_ She thought curiously, wondering why he had sent her away. She had only agreed to go because she could hear the desperate note in his voice as well as see the desperate look in his eyes.

Sighing, Ahsoka leaned back in her seat as she neared the hangar of the Jedi temple. She didn't know what was happening but she had a feeling it was going to be something bad.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, next chapter is the second to last chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: what's going to happen?**

**Blaze: a choice will be made**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: is Anakin going to choice to…?**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar!**

**Darth: (picks Tigerstar up and throws him into a water-filled hole that was also filled with piranhas)**

**Blaze: thanks, please review and I'll post the next chapter once I get some more reviews**


	7. A Choice is Made

**Blaze: well, here is the long awaited chapter where a choice is made**

**Darth: yay! What is Anakin going to choose?**

**Tigerstar: he's going…**

**Blaze: (pulls out flamethrower and aims it at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: (runs back to ThunderClan)**

**Darth: thank God**

**Blaze: here is chapter 7 and yes I know its' short.**

**To Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 7**

Anakin gazed around, his thoughts were on the vision of Padmé dying in childbirth. He closed his eyes but he could not push the vision to the back of his mind and grief and slight anger coursed through his veins. He didn't know what to do and even Luke's presence beside him didn't calm his nerves.

Luke gazed up at him. "What's the matter, father?" he asked.

"I can't get this vision out of my mind," Anakin murmured, the vision came back into his mind and he closed his eyes. He struggled to push it aside but could and suddenly scrambled to his feet before hurrying out of the Jedi Council room.

"No, father!" Luke yelled before running after him as he ran toward his speeder. He climbed into it and Luke instantly jumped into the passenger's seat of the speeder.

"What are you doing?" Anakin demanded narrowing his eyes.

"I am not going to let you ruin your life," Luke replied and Anakin narrowed his eyes before flying the speeder toward the Senate building. He parked the speeder before leaping out of it and hurrying into the building.

"Wait! Father! Don't!" Luke shouted, running after him as Anakin took the turbolift up to the top floor and hurried toward the Chancellor's office. He entered it with Luke just behind him, just in time to see Mace and Palpatine locked in a lightsaber battle. The windows were shattered and Mace was blocking Sith lightening from Palpatine. Anakin hurried forward before stopping a few feet away to avoid the rays of lightening.

Luke was staring horrified at the scene in front of him but Anakin couldn't be sure as to what the horrifying look in his eyes was about. He stepped forward, wincing as the Sith lightening nearly hit him as he neared the place.

Palpatine was growing weaker, Anakin could see it in his eyes and his Sith lightening was starting to fail. Quickly making his way to Mace's side and still avoiding the lightening and gazed at him. "Master Windu, stop, he must stand trial," he said.

Mace glanced at him with shock glowing in his eyes. "He's too dangerous to be kept alive," he protested as he lifted the lightsaber over his head before aiming it at Palpatine who was so exhausted, the Sith lightening stopped flying toward the dark skinned Jedi.

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed from Mace to the weakened Palpatine and back again.

"Don't kill me, I'm too weak," Palpatine cried, gazing up weakly at Anakin. "Please, Anakin."

"This is not the Jedi way," Anakin protested, the memory of his vision coming back into his mind and he found he could not push it away.

"Anakin, we cannot keep this Sith scum alive," Mace retorted before looking back at Palpatine. "I am going to end this once and for all."

"NO! I need him!" Anakin shouted as he grabbed his lightsaber before igniting it as Mace swung his lightsaber down at Palpatine. He was about to swing it at Mace but a new voice interrupted him, crashing through the memory of the vision in his mind and shattering it like glass. A single voice.

A voice that yelled, "Father! NO!"

It was the voice of his son, Luke.

~*~

He knew what it was that he had to do, he just knew it but he couldn't explain how he did. Luke remembered the dream of his father dying on that volcanic planet. He heard what Obi-Wan told Anakin about how he was suppose to 'destroy the Sith, not join them'. He knew that he had to prevent his father from turning, he had to prevent his father from joining the Sith or he would lose him.

That was why he shouted, "Father! NO!" when Anakin looked as though he was about to attack Mace. Anakin froze and Luke was startled when the lightsaber fell from his hand, deactivating before it hit the ground.

Anakin gazed at him and Luke saw horror glowing in his eyes, he sank to his knees and Luke instantly went to his side. "I can't believe I was about to attack Mace," he gasped as Luke put an arm around his waist.

Mace was watching them with shock in his eyes, his lightsaber hand wavering and that was all the distraction Palpatine needed. The Chancellor snarled before pushing Mace, without touching him, and sending him flying into the wall at the other end of the office, barely avoiding causing him to fly out of the shattered window.

Palpatine got to his feet, glaring at Luke with anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "You!" he snarled. "This is your fault!" He pushed Anakin, without touching him, and sent him flying into the Chancellor's desk.

Luke gazed fearfully at the evil Sith lord before prudently taking a step back. Palpatine snarled at him before pointing his hands at Luke and blue lightening flew at him.

"NO!" a loud shout sounded and Luke gasped in shock when his father threw himself in front of him, putting himself between Palpatine and his son. He screamed in pain before collapsing on the ground as the lightening cascaded around his body.

"Father!" Luke cried out, his eyes going wide with shock. _Oh what have I gotten myself into?_ He thought.

Mace, who was rubbing his head nearby, saw what was happening and leaped to his feet. He stretched out a hand and his lightsaber flew into his hand and leapt forward at Palpatine who stopped the flying lightening before turning to face Mace.

Luke knelt before his father and gazed at him worriedly. "Father?" he whispered.

Anakin glanced up at him before smiling slightly and gazing at Mace and Palpatine. The evil Sith lord lashed out his lightening at Mace who blocked it with his purple lightsaber. Palpatine glared at him before pushing him, again without touching him, and Mace went flying into the wall once again.

Turning his evil yellow gaze back to Anakin, who was struggling to get to his feet, he drew his lips back in a feral like snarl. "I could have given you everything," he hissed. "I could have saved your precious wife but you turned it all down. You still have a chance, however, you know what you have to do."

Luke gazed at Anakin who was looking up at Palpatine with an unreadable emotion crossing his features. "Don't do it, father," Luke cried but Anakin didn't seem to have heard him. _Oh stars please don't let this happen, _Luke thought desperately.

~*~

Anakin didn't know what to do, what Palpatine said was true, at least he thought it was. He wanted to save his wife but he didn't know how, he knew he had to do something to prevent his wife from dying but could what he is doing now be what causes his wife's death?

As if suddenly, everything vanished around him and Anakin started in surprise. He was having a vision but he has only ever had vision when he was asleep. He was on the ground, gazing around through a dark tint at the scene in front of him.

He saw Palpatine was there as well as an older version of his son, Luke. Luke was facing the Chancellor boldly. "No, I will not turn," the older version of Luke shouted. "You've failed, your Highness, I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

_I am a Jedi, like my father before me._ Those words repeated themselves inside Anakin's mind as he came back to the present to find Palpatine glaring at him.

"What do you choose?" the Chancellor demanded angrily.

"No, I will not turn," Anakin shouted back. "I am a Jedi and I always will be."

Palpatine snarled. "Very well then, Jedi," he hissed before lashing out with the lightening once again. Anakin fell to the ground screaming in pain as the Sith lightening struck his body once again. He turned his blurring gaze to his son.

"Get…help!" he shouted to Luke who gazed worriedly at him before scrambling to his feet and hurrying out of the office.

Palpatine snarled in fury as Luke left before glaring at Anakin and increasing the power of the Sith lightening that hit him. Anakin screamed in pain, his scream seemed to have woken Mace up and he instantly scrambled to his feet before leaping at Palpatine.

He pointed one of his hands at Mace before Force pushing him and sending him flying back into the wall. He turned to glare at Anakin before stopping the flow of Sith lightening.

"The Jedi will not survive," Palpatine hissed. "If you do not join me, you will be killed along with the rest of the Jedi. I will get what I want and if you don't join me, I will have your precious son as my apprentice."

"No!" Anakin gasped, his pain-filled eyes widening with shock.

"You can prevent that from happening if you just become my apprentice instead," hissed Palpatine.

"Don't do it, Anakin," Mace shouted, narrowing his eyes slightly as he struggled to get to his feet.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as well before gazing at Palpatine. "No," he said angrily. "I will never join you!"

"Then so be it!" Palpatine hissed before lashing out with his Sith lightening. Anakin screamed in pain as the lightening struck his body and he collapsed onto the ground once again, writhing in pain from the lightening strikes.

~*~

"We have to hurry, Anakin is in trouble!" Luke shouted as he gazed at Obi-Wan Kenobi and an orange alien that was introduced as Ahsoka Tano. He had just barely entered the Jedi Temple after flying like a madman to get there in time. And he was still slightly surprised to find Obi-Wan and the alien known as Ahsoka waiting for him as though someone had told them he would be coming. He also knew that he was running out of time if he wanted to save his father.

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan demanded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Palpatine's office, they found out he was the Sith lord and they went to confront him," Luke said quickly, he was already running toward his speeder. He climbed into the driver's seat before glancing back, seeing Ahsoka and Obi-Wan quickly following him.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said and Luke nodded quickly before starting the speeder up and flying as fast as he possibly could away from the Jedi Temple and toward the Senate building.

Unfortunately, as soon as they left, someone else came in their place.

Luke gazed around as he pulled the speeder to a stop outside the senate building before leaping out of the speeder and running into the Senate building.

"Luke, wait up!" Obi-Wan shouted as he ran after the little boy with Ahsoka just behind him.

"We have to hurry," Luke shouted back.

"I feel it too, Luke, but we won't be able to do much if we are exhausted when we get there," Obi-Wan pointed out as they neared the turbolift. Luke was the first one inside of it and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka quickly joined him. The turbolift lifted up before stopping on the top floor.

Luke led the way toward the Chancellor's office with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka just behind him. The office door opened and Luke skidded to a stop, causing Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to crash into him. He saw his father on the floor with lightening cascading all over his body.

"Father!" he cried before hurrying to his father's side as Obi-Wan and a shocked looking Ahsoka hurried into the room as well.

~*~

Anakin managed to lift his head slightly as he heard his son's voice. The Sith lightening still raked against his body and he felt himself starting to weaken more and more. He forced himself to keep his eyes open at least as Luke knelt down beside him.

"You will die, Jedi!" Palpatine hissed before increasing the power and Anakin screamed in pain again as the lightening coursed over him.

"No!" he heard the familiar voices of Obi-Wan and strangely enough, Ahsoka. Anakin managed to lift his head slightly as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, with Mace behind them, leapt at Palpatine who snarled and stopped the lightening before drawing his own lightsaber and blocking the blow from the three Jedi.

Anakin was extremely weak, he could hardly keep his head up and he couldn't even move. He watched as Palpatine fought with the three Jedi and felt as if his life was starting to ebb away. _No, I can't give up, I made a promise,_ Anakin thought, remembering the promise he gave to his son saying that he would somehow change the future. He couldn't give up when his son counted on him so much; he just couldn't give up.

"Father?" he heard Luke's worried-filled voice sounded as he struggled to hold onto consciousness.

He knew what he had to do the very thing he was destined to do. He knew what it was and he had to find the strength to do this. He couldn't fail now, not when so much was riding on this. If he failed, the Jedi order would be destroyed and Luke would either be turned or be killed. _I cannot allow that to happen,_ Anakin thought even as his strength continued to ebb away.

He stretched out his hand before struggling to grab his lightsaber as Palpatine, Ahsoka, Mace, and Obi-Wan continued to fight. He struggled to his feet before swaying, his feet were unsteady and he was about ready to collapse once again.

He ignited the lightsaber in spite of the exhaustion and pain that raked his body. He glared at Palpatine as the four of them neared him and he knew instantly what he had to do. He swung his lightsaber swiftly at Palpatine and the Chancellor gasped in shock as the lightsaber sliced straight through his body, starting from his shoulder before ending at his hip.

With the very last of his strength, Anakin Force pushed Palpatine's remains and sent him flying through the shattered window and off into the depths of the city of Coruscant. Exhausted, weak and filled with pain, Anakin crumpled to the ground before instantly falling into the depths of a sea of unconscious.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I'm cutting it off there**

**Darth: ha, ha, ha**

**Tigerstar: what?! No, don't cut it off there**

**Blaze: sorry, too late**

**Tigerstar: (grumbles)**

**Darth: well, only one chapter left**

**Blaze: yup, the next chapter is the last one and yes, there is going to be a sequel**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: I know, please review and I'll post the next chapter once I get some more reviews**


	8. Return to the Future

**Blaze: yay! I can't believe I'm actually going to finish my first Star Wars story**

**Darth: woohoo!**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: here is the last chapter of my story and at the end is going to be a synopsis of the sequel and another thing, I don't know exactly what to do for when a padawan is knighted so I'm just making it up, don't flame me because of that. Another thing, I hate trying to write Yoda's speech so forgive me if I don't make it sound like him.**

**To Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 8**

Padmé Amidala Skywalker sat on her couch, gazing at the dark sky in front of her. Threepio stood beside her, looking at her as Padmé suddenly gasped, a feeling surging through her. _Oh no,_ she thought desperately.

She quickly scrambled to her feet before looking at Threepio. "Threepio," she gasped out.

"What is it, mistress Padmé?" the golden protocol droid asked curiously.

"Get some help, go find Bail or Mothma but please hurry," Padmé replied. The protocol droid gazed at him before hurrying out of the apartment. It was about ten minutes before Threepio hurried back into the room with Mothma and Bail just behind her.

"What's happening?" Bail demanded, narrowing his dark eyes slightly.

"My water broke, I need to get to the infirmary," she replied, struggling toward them. Bail instantly came to his side before supporting her and leading her out of the infirmary, Mothma followed her. Threepio and Artoo rolled after them as they hurried toward the infirmary that stood in between the apartment building and the Senate building.

The medical droid instantly came to their side. "What is the problem?" it asked.

"She's in labor," Bail replied as he picked up Padmé walked into the medical room and placed her gently onto the medical bed. The medical droid instantly came to the bedside table and Padmé gazed up at Bail.

"Where's Anakin?" she gasped.

"I don't know, Padmé, but I'm sure he'll come," Bail replied. Mothma glanced at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Anakin's the father?" she asked.

"Yes," Padmé whispered as the medical droid continued to examine her. _Oh Anakin, I do hope you are all right, _she thought.

~*~

"Father!" Luke Skywalker cried before instantly hurrying to his father's unconscious form. He knelt down beside him before gazing at Anakin with concern in his eyes. He looked up as Mace, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way to his side. Obi-Wan knelt down beside Anakin before stretching out a hand and resting it on Anakin's throat.

"He's still alive but I don't know for how long," Obi-Wan murmured worriedly.

"We have to get him to the infirmary," Mace agreed and Obi-Wan nodded before struggling to lift Anakin who was half a foot taller than he was and probably weight much more. Obi-Wan stood up and Luke was startled to find that he didn't stagger under Anakin's weight.

"Come on, we have to get him some help," Obi-Wan said before hurrying out of the Chancellor's room, Luke quickly followed him with Mace and Ahsoka following them, bringing up the rear of the group.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to reach the infirmary and Luke was growing more worried as the time went by. When they entered the infirmary, two people confronted them.

"Bail? Mothma? What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padmé went into early labor," the darker skinned man replied before gazing worriedly at Anakin. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later but Anakin needs medical attention now," Obi-Wan replied before hurrying after Anakin and slipping into the room across from the one that held Luke's mother. Luke followed Obi-Wan into the room as he placed Anakin on the medical bed. A medical droid instantly moved to his side before beginning to examine him.

Obi-Wan gazed worriedly at Anakin before making his way toward Padmé's room, Luke gazed briefly at his father before following the Jedi Master out of the room. They headed across the hall and into the medical room that held Padmé. She glanced at them and smiled slightly at Luke.

"Where's Anakin?" she asked. "Is he all right?"

"He's in the next room," Obi-Wan replied before sighing. "I will not lie to you, Padmé, I don't know if Anakin will be all right."

Padmé sighed slightly but before she could reply, a cry of pain tore through her lips and the medical droid instantly went back to work. Obi-Wan gazed at Padmé with worry in his eyes as she let out a cry of pain. The medical droid said something in its' language that translated to, "it's a boy."

"Luke," Padmé breathed.

The medical droid handed baby Luke to Obi-Wan who gently took him before holding the baby for Padmé to see. She smiled before it faded away and she let out another cry of pain. Luke gazed at the baby version of himself and smiled slightly. The medical droid said something that translated to, "it's a girl."

Luke's eyes shot wide with shock. "I have a twin sister?" he gasped, gazing at them with wide eyes.

Padmé smiled. "Leia," she whispered as the medical droid handed baby Leia to Padmé who took her before gently rocking her back and forth.

"Twins," she breathed, gazing at baby Luke and Leia as Bail walked into the room. Obi-Wan handed baby Luke to Bail before looking at Luke. Luke smiled slightly before turning around and gently kissing Padmé's cheek.

"Goodbye mother," he murmured.

"Where are you going?" Padmé asked, looking up from where she was rocking baby Leia.

"I have a feeling that there is only one thing left for me to do before I'm sent back," Luke replied before smiling. "I love you, mother, and I'm glad I'll be able to get to know you more."

"Do you think we'll remember this when you return to the future?" Padmé asked curiously.

"The Force works in mysterious ways, you may or you may not," Obi-Wan replied before following Luke as he walked out of the medical room before making his way into his father's medical room.

"What's his condition?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"He's suffered severe electric shock," the medical droid reported. "He will need at least two hours of bacta treatment and even then, I do not know if it'll work."

Obi-Wan nodded and Luke gazed worriedly at his father's form before stepping back as the medical droid began to prepare him. Luke followed Obi-Wan out of the room and saw Mace and Ahsoka walking toward them.

"I've sensed a disturbance in the Force," Mace murmured.

"As have I, I feel something horrible has happened," Obi-Wan replied.

Mace frowned slightly but before he could say anything, a new voice sounded. "A great disturbance I sense," Obi-Wan glanced over Mace's shoulder and Luke noticed the familiar green creature of Yoda.

Yoda waddled toward them before stopping in front of them. "Clouds everything the dark side does but sense disturbance in the Force I do from the Jedi Temple," he murmured.

"I'll go check it out," Mace said as he straightened up.

"Go with you I will," Yoda agreed before following Mace as he led the way out of the infirmary. Luke watched them go before letting out a long sigh and gazed at Obi-Wan.

Twenty minutes passed and Luke stood at the entrance to the infirmary, watching his father's floating form in the bacta tank, Obi-Wan stood beside him. Time seemed to fly by and an hour came and went by the time Mace and Yoda came back. Luke noticed there was a horrified expression on their face.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Mace sighed. "We went to the Jedi Temple," he said. "But there was no one there and when I say no one, I mean everyone had been slaughtered. The younglings, the padawans, even the Jedi Knights that were stationed there. There was no one left there and it looked as though they were killed by blaster shots."

Obi-Wan's eyes shot wide with surprise. "Who would do such a thing?" he whispered.

"I think it was the clone troopers but I cannot be sure," Mace replied.  
"Under Palpatine's orders they did this," Yoda said.

"Why would Palpatine order the death of the younglings, padawans and Jedi Knights of the Jedi Temple?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"I think he ordered the death of every Jedi," Mace said. "We were attacked when we were on our way back here by Clone troopers who said they were under orders."

"Dark day for the Jedi this is," Yoda murmured.

"Yes but hopefully the others are all right," Obi-Wan said before looking back at Anakin's floating form.

"He's going to be all right, Obi-Wan," Mace said with a small smile that seemed a bit unnatural on his stone-like face.

"I hope so," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Is Anakin going to be all right?" Luke glanced over his shoulder as Padmé made her way toward him carrying baby Luke. Bail followed her while carrying baby Leia.

"I don't know, I hope so," Obi-Wan replied. Luke smiled at Padmé before looking at Anakin. He knew the only thing he had left to do was to make sure his father survived, at least that is what he thought it was. He knew he would be sent back to his own time soon but he didn't know exactly when.

The next hour passed by almost as swiftly and mostly in utter silence, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were still in shock by the news they learned about what happened at the Jedi Temple. Luke watched as they took his father's unconscious body out of the bacta tank before dressing him and placing him on the medical bed. Luke made his way quickly to Anakin's side before looking down at him, he was joined by Padmé and Obi-Wan.

Anakin stirred slightly before blinking open his eyes and gazing around as if trying to figure out where he was. He caught sight of Luke before managing a small smile and looked around again. "Where's Padmé?" he asked, struggling to sit up, Obi-Wan went to his side and helped him to sit up.

"I'm right here, Ani," Padmé replied before walking to Luke's side and smiling gently at Anakin. Anakin smiled at her before letting out a sigh of relief and leaning back against the bedrest. Padmé smiled again. "You're the father of twins, Ani," she whispered and Anakin's eyes shot wide with shock.

"Twins?" he echoed.

"Yes, Luke and Leia," Padmé replied before holding out baby Luke to Anakin who gingerly took the small baby. Bail gave Leia to Padmé who took her and gently rocked her back and forth. Anakin gazed at baby Luke before looking at eight-year-old Luke who smiled.

Luke leaned over the bed before gently kissing his father on the cheek. "Goodbye father," he whispered, knowing that his time had come. It was time for him to return to the future and he knew it.

"You're going already," Anakin said, phrasing it as a statement.

"I must," Luke replied. "Even I know two things that are exactly alike, even if one is older, cannot be in the same place at the same time." He smiled again before adding, "wow, being in the past has changed me."

"Yes it has," Anakin agreed. Luke smiled gently at him as he faded away and disappeared, once again landing in the same grassy clearing that he had appeared in before he went back into the past.

The blue figure once again floated in front of him. He got to his feet before gazing curiously at the blue figure. "Welcome young Luke," the blue figure greeted him.

Luke gazed at him. "Um, thanks," he said.

"You have changed the past, young Luke, are you ready to see the new future? It will be different than the future you are from," the blue figure asked.

Luke hesitated before nodding. "Yes, I'm ready," he replied.

"Very well," the blue figure stepped back and a portal appeared before Luke, the swirling vortex was filled with a series of colors such as blue, green, pink, red, orange and black. Luke hesitated before walking toward the portal and when he reached it, he glanced at the blue figure.

"Can I ask you one thing that my father never had a chance to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes, you may," the blue figure replied simply.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

The blue figure smiled before letting out a chuckle. "I am the Force," he replied before disappearing and Luke gazed at the spot where he stood before stepping through the portal, instantly finding himself thrown through time and space, heading into an uncertain future.

~*~

_(Back in the past, two days since Palpatine's death)_

Anakin Skywalker hesitated briefly as he held his son close to him, facing the door that led to the Jedi Council room. He couldn't be sure why Mace wanted to see him but he couldn't help but worry. He had broken the Jedi Code by marrying Padmé and he couldn't help but wonder what Mace will do to him now.

_If he expels me from the Jedi Order, then so be it, I will still be able to stay with my family,_ he thought before turning around to look at Padmé and Bail who stood behind him.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong, Ani," Padmé said, gently rocking baby Leia back and forth. Anakin nodded slightly as he gazed at his wife before turning his blue gaze to baby Luke who cooed when he saw him. Anakin smiled slightly before sighing and handing Luke over to Bail.

"I might as well get this over with," he murmured before turning around and making his way toward the door. He drew the black cloak he wore around him before stepping into the council room as the door slid open. He made his way into the room before gazing at the people that stood there. Mace glanced up at him before nodding in greeting to him. Obi-Wan sat on his right side and Yoda on his left. Ahsoka stood near the doorway of the Jedi Council.

"Anakin Skywalker, welcome," Mace greeted him.

"Master Windu," Anakin replied with a bow. He gazed at the ground for a long moment as Mace gazed at him.

"You have broken the Jedi Code," Mace said gravelly. "But you have also destroyed Sidious, the Sith lord we've been looking for, for so long."

Anakin didn't reply as Yoda began to speak, "broke the Code you did, but changed the future has been," he said.

"It was thanks to Luke more than me," Anakin pointed out. "I don't think things would have happened the way they did in Palpatine's office if it wasn't for Luke."

"Made a choice you did, help you Luke did as well," Yoda agreed.

"We are not going to punish you for breaking the Jedi Code, Anakin," Mace said and Anakin widened his eyes in surprise but before he could say anything, Obi-Wan began to speak.

"Just because you married Padmé in secret, that doesn't mean any harm came from it. We should be rewarding you for destroying the Sith, not punishing you for something you did in the past," his former master said.

Anakin smiled slightly at his former master before looking back at Mace who straightened up in his seat. "I have discussed this with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, even though the Jedi Order is near extinction, we have come to a decision," he said. "You will not be expelled from the Jedi Order, in fact, your reward is quite the opposite." He smiled before looking at Obi-Wan who nodded before straightening up.

"Anakin, we have all agreed that you deserve this, you have hereby been given the title of master," he replied and Anakin gazed at his former master with shock in his eyes.

"But…" he began.

"You deserve this, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"I…Thank you," was all Anakin managed to say as he gazed at the council with wide eyes.

"You know, it's really impolite to eavesdrop," Ahsoka commented and Anakin glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and Bail and Padmé blushed in embarrassment.

"That is another thing, Anakin," Mace said, gesturing for Padmé and Bail to join them, they were carrying the twins in their arms as they walked into the council room. Anakin turned his gaze back to Mace who gazed at him and Padmé for a long moment. "Yoda, Obi-Wan and I have agreed, we will allow you to stay married to Senator Amidala," he replied.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Anakin replied with a slight bow before taking baby Luke from Bail and gently rocking him back and forth. He smiled as Luke cooed at him before the baby closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"And another thing," Obi-Wan said before looking at Ahsoka. "Anakin, you are Ahsoka's master so you should be the one to do this, it is time Ahsoka is knighted."

Ahsoka's eyes shot wide with surprise as she made her way into the council room. "A-Are you sure?" she gasped.

"It's up to your master but I'm sure," Obi-Wan replied before looking at Anakin who looked up from rocking Luke. He smiled slightly at his padawan.

"I agreed with Obi-Wan, Snips, you are ready to be knighted," he replied.

Ahsoka gazed at him with shock in her eyes. "T-Thank you," she said before smiling and adding, "Skyguy."

Anakin laughed before looking back down at baby Luke and gently rocking him back and forth. "When shall the ceremony take place?" he asked.

"I think it should take place right away for we have some work to do, we need to check the other star systems for the other Jedi," Mace replied. "Mace and I checked all of Coruscant and we are the only living Jedi here. We need to check the other star systems and see if we can find any other surviving Jedi."

Anakin nodded. "I agree," he replied.

Ahsoka gazed at him and Anakin smiled. He handed baby Luke to Bail who gently took him. He turned back to Ahsoka who knelt before him. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano," he began. "The council have agreed and from now onward, you are now Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano." He unclipped his lightsaber before igniting it and raising it into the air and swinging it, gently slicing through the padawan braid that hung past Ahsoka's ear. The braid fell to the ground and the newly knighted Ahsoka picked it up before gazing at him.

"Thank you, all of you," she whispered with wide eyes.

Anakin smiled before taking Luke back from Bail and Ahsoka stood up before looking at the baby. "He's so cute," she said.

"I know," Anakin replied gently rocking baby Luke back and forth. Padmé walked to his side, rocking baby Leia back and forth. Obi-Wan stood up before walking over to join them and smiled slightly.

"Well Anakin," he said. "You truly are the Chosen One."

"Yes, you are," Mace agreed.

Anakin nodded in reply before smiling as he gently rocked baby Luke back and forth before gazing down at him. He knew even though the Jedi Order was near extinction, he felt at peace in this moment of his life, surrounded by his wife and the man he considered being the father he never had. _But what does the future hold for us?_ Anakin thought.

~*~

The next several years leading up to Luke's eighth year when he returned from the past passed by peacefully. Grand Master Mace Windu sent Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with Knight Ahsoka Tano, on a mission to the other star systems. Their mission was to search for any surviving Jedi of Order 66. But during those eight years, they found no one alive.

Every month during these missions, Anakin went back to Coruscant to spend some time with his infant children, Luke and Leia. Mace had insisted that Padmé stayed on Coruscant for the time being.

Bail Organa, the Alderaanian Senator, was appointed as Supreme Chancellor and he called off the order to have the Jedi killed off. It was still several years before the clone troopers stopped but Bail feared it was too late.

Ahsoka Tano began to spend more time on Coruscant with Anakin's family during the time when they weren't on their mission to search for any surviving Jedi. She grew close to the twins and offered often to take care of them and give Padmé some time to spend on her own.

Obi-Wan Kenobi also stayed with Anakin's family and helped to take care of the twins when he wasn't on missions for the remaining Jedi Order. He became an uncle to the twins and he still considered Anakin to be his brother in spite of him being 'hotheaded, reckless and stubborn.'

Everything was still peaceful for those eight years but that wasn't going to last. There was something out there, hiding in the deepest and darkest of shadows, plotting and planning his revenge…

**---The End---**

**Blaze: hope you liked the ending**

**Darth: you left it hanging**

**Blaze: duh, I'm doing a sequel**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: here's the synopsis of the sequel to "To Wish Upon a Star", the title may change**

**Synopsis of Rising Darkness**

**(Sequel to "To Wish Upon a Star")**

Since the death of Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi Order is near extinction because Order 66 was issued before the confrontation. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, and son, Luke Skywalker knows a new enemy is rising. They do not know what to do against this new threat but someone from the past may be able to help them in their struggle against this rising darkness.


End file.
